Voltz Wars: ambiguous storylines
Although Voltz is now done, there are many unanswered questions that we were left with when the series ended. However, some questions may be answered in the upcoming season in late 2015. City of Rapture It is unknown what happened to the city after the death of Finbar and David. Possibilities: -King Luthais assumes control and the remaining villagers begin to rebuild -The city becomes abandoned and Luthais and the citizens become refugees. -The city is attacked by the refugees of Elysium, led by Jermane, as revenge for the destruction of Elysium -The city is attacked by some other unknown force. Winterly Rock / People of Winterly Rock The city is left relatively unscathed by the Army of Pork, so it is possible that it was re-inhabited. Possibilities: -The people of the rock return with Morgan as their leader -The people move to another nearby city while someone else (bandits or another faction, such as the Mymarians/Mother of dragons) occupy the rock People of Elysium The people of Elysium managed to escape with Jermane as their leader, however it is unknown what happened after that. Possibilities: -They build a new city -They become refugees in another city -They attack rapture in revenge for the destruction of Elysium BTC BlameTheController stopped making Voltz Wars videos during his raid on Winterly Rock. He has not been heard of since. Possibilities: -He was captured in his raid (Highly unlikely as FMB probably would have mentioned it in their series.) -He was compromised but managed to escape and is still in hiding -He was killed at his base shortly after the raid Mother of Dragons The Mother of Dragons is still alive, and has outposts throughout the world, not to mention a sizeable military force, however her location is still unknown. Possibilities: -The destruction of all the main factions would have left a major power hole in the area. its possible the mother of dragons along with her forces and the remnants of FMB will fill this gap and rule the land. -She could attempt to rebuild the City of Krop -Due to the fact that the Mymarians would be the only other faction capable of filling this power hole, the two powers might go to war Merrek Merrek is left trapped in the end after the battle of Elysium . Possibilities: -Merrek , now an extremely powerful being, sets up in the end, possibly killing the dragons that were still trapped there after the War of Dragons . -Merrek escapes the end and joins up with the people of Elysium . (Lord) Rory Jr. Blackhammer Since Finbarhawkes was killed before ever activating Rory's sleeper agent protocol, and he was presumably the only one who knew the passphrase, Rory lives completely unaware of what lurks within his subconscious. Possibilities: -It is never mentioned again, and Rory Jr. goes on living as a valiant banner lord and hero of Winterly Rock. -It is inadvertently triggered out of pure coincidence, with unknown consequences. ( Perhaps either causing a violent rampage to ensue or Rory just suffering a flashback.) -Some foul magical power or entity causes events to unfold that causes the protocol to trigger. (Finbar being resurrected, power of Pork Mind Warping, etc.)